Beauty and the Beast
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el cuento que todos conocemos estuviera protagonizado por ciertos Arrancars? ¿Sería capaz un joven Ulquiorra de enamorarse de una bestia sin corazón? ¿Podría romper la maldición del príncipe? Leed y descubridlo. Yaoi, AU, OOCness.
1. El inicio de una historia

**NdA:** Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic (por fin) y me falta un poco de práctica con los personajes, así que todos estarán bastante OOC, pero tenía que ser así para poder adaptarlos bien a la historia. Me basaré en la versión que hizo Disney para la película, ya que el cuento original es bastante sádico. Que disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Bleach aquí presentes, ni tampoco la historia original de la Bella y la Bestia.

**Capítulo uno: El inicio de una historia**

_Érase una vez, en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe que vivía en un hermoso castillo. Aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta, poco amable. _

_Una noche de frío invierno, una vieja mendiga llegó al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frío. Repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso, el príncipe se burló del obsequio y echó a la anciana a la calle. Ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, porque la belleza estaba en el interior. Cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y reveló a una hermosa hechicera. El príncipe intentó disculparse, pero ya era tarde, porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor. Como castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí. Avergonzado de su monstruoso aspecto, la bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo. La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que duraría hasta los veintiún años del príncipe; si llegaba a amar a una doncella y ella lo amaba también antes de que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo. Si no, quedaría encantado y sería una bestia por toda la eternidad. _

_Al pasar los años, él cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza, porque ¿quién podría algún día amar a una bestia? _

XxX

Diez años después…

Una fría mañana de invierno, en un pueblo no muy lejano, un joven salió de su casa con un libro en las manos. Acababa de amanecer, así que los habitantes de la aldea apenas estaban despiertos y comenzaban con sus labores diarias. El joven observó cómo la gente se daba los buenos días, e incluso algunos lo saludaron a él también, aunque con cierto recelo.

_Las cosas nunca cambiarán_, pensó el joven amargamente. Había llegado al pueblo de niño, acompañado por su padre, y aunque los habitantes los habían aceptado bien, nunca los habían considerado parte de la aldea. Al fin y al cabo, por más años que pasaran, ellos siempre serían forasteros. Además, no era de extrañar que también les tuviesen cierto miedo, puesto que, como familia, eran bastante peculiares. Su padre, Urahara, era un viejo chalado que se hacía llamar 'científico' y que se pasaba el día metido en su laboratorio inventando cosas raras. Hasta ahora, ninguna había funcionado.

En cambio, nuestro protagonista era un muchacho silencioso y tranquilo cuya mayor afición era la lectura. Siempre estaba enganchado a un libro o mirando fijamente el paisaje con sus ojos verdes, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Además, era poco hablador, así que la gente tendía a tejarlo siempre de lado. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, cosa que todos asumían que se debía al hecho de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en su casa leyendo.

Pero eso a él no le importaba. El joven no tenía ningún interés en socializar con los demás aldeanos, puesto que la mayoría carecían de la educación suficiente para deleitarse con un buen libro, y eso le molestaba. Si ni tan siquiera podían hacer eso, no eran merecedores de su atención, mucho menos de su amistad. Aún así, sí que había alguien que amaba los libros de igual manera que él, y que por tanto, consideraba un buen amigo. Y en ese momento se dirigía a su casa.

El joven llegó a la puerta del edificio y entró. La parte baja de la casa había sido habilitada como librería, aunque no parecía tener mucho éxito. Casi nunca entraba ningún cliente allí, a parte de él, claro. Se oyó una campanilla en la trastienda, señalando su llegada, y en seguida salió un hombre para atenderlo. Éste tenía cabellos de color rosa y unos hermosos ojos ambarinos tras unas gafas de montura blanca. El hombre se le acercó con una sonrisa cuando vio quién era su cliente.

"¡Buenos días, Ulquiorra!" exclamó mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo. "¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?"

"Adivina," respondió el otro, alzando el libro que llevaba en las manos para que su amigo lo viera.

Szayel miró primero el libro y luego a su amigo, sorprendido. "¿Ya te lo has acabado? No puede ser, te lo llevaste ayer por la tarde."

"Sí, y me he pasado toda la noche leyendo, así que cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me lo había acabado." Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo, Ulquiorra suspiró. "Mi padre lleva toda la semana metido en su laboratorio y armando un jaleo impresionante. Quiere acabar a tiempo su invento para la feria de pasado mañana, pero no sé si lo conseguirá. Sólo se oyen explosiones en el sótano."

Szayel rió al ver la expresión amargada del otro. "Oh, tranquilo, ya se le pasará… al menos, hasta que se le ocurra otro disparate que inventar. De todos modos, no me ha llegado ningún libro nuevo, así que tendrás que esperarte hasta la semana que viene, a ver si hay más suerte."

"No importa," Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros. "Me llevaré…" dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por la alta estantería llena de libros. "Éste." Cogió un volumen con las tapas azules y se lo mostró a Szayel.

"¿Éste? Pero si ya lo has leído dos veces," Szayel lo miró, confuso.

"Lo sé, pero es mi favorito. Habla de aventuras maravillosas en tierras lejanas habitadas por toda clase de seres extraños y…"

"Vale, vale, ya sé de qué va. Al fin y al cabo, es mío, yo también lo he leído. Es por eso que me extraña esa fascinación tuya. No pensé que te gustaran _esa_ clase de novelas. Tú ya me entiendes," lo miró con expresión divertida mientras alzaba las cejas.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Por Dios, querido, es una novela _romántica_!"

"¿Y? A mí no me interesa esa parte. Sólo me gusta porque explica cosas fantásticas que en el mundo real no existen, y eso me ayuda a desconectar de esta vida tan aburrida. Y en especial, de este pueblo."

Szayel puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. "Ah, qué le vamos a hacer. Anda, pasa adentro, acabo de preparar té. Es lo mejor contra este frío." Lo condujo hacia la trastienda, que en realidad era el comedor de la casa. Una vez allí, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de madera y le sirvió una humeante taza de té. "Lo cierto es que pasas demasiado tiempo en tu mundo feliz de fantasía. Deberías pasar más tiempo en el mundo real y relacionarte con personas de verdad, no con personajes de libros."

Ulquiorra soltó un resoplido de fastidio. "De veras creo que estás ciego. ¿Acaso no ves que la gente del pueblo me mira mal? Especialmente los jóvenes. No quieren tener nada que ver conmigo. Seguramente creen que soy un bicho raro o algo así."

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada extraña, con una mezcla de intriga y diversión. Entonces soltó una risita. "Realmente no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?"

Ulquiorra alzó la vista de su taza de té, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que el otro se explicara. Szayel captó el mensaje.

"A ver, Ulquiorra, dime una cosa: ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Eh?" Ulquiorra pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero enseguida se recompuso. "Pues el mes que viene cumpliré dieciocho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Levantó la taza de té y se la acercó a los labios para dar un sorbo.

"Casi dieciocho, ¿eh? Pues entonces no me extraña que todos te miren, querido. Estás en edad de casarte." Al oírlo, Ulquiorra se atragantó con el té y empezó a toser, desesperado por tomar un poco de aire. Szayel le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras reía. "Bueno, ya veo que no te lo habías planteado. Es por eso que todos te miran; no es que te odien ni crean que eres extraño. Al contrario, muchos están locos por ti."

Cuando Ulquiorra consiguió coger aire y dejar de toser, soltó la taza sobre la mesa y miró mal a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y por qué se iban a sentir así por mí?"

Szayel le propinó una colleja. "¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso no te has mirado al espejo? Tienes unos ojos preciosos y una piel blanca y fina que más de una desearía poseer. Eres hermoso… aunque nunca serás tan perfecto como yo, claro." Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco ante la vanidad de su amigo. Ah, nunca cambiaría.

"Bien, entonces, si yo estoy en edad de casarme, ¿tú qué? Eres dos años mayor que yo, así que deberías aplicarte la misma lógica," Ulquiorra se llevó la taza a los labios otra vez, pero miró a Szayel y se lo pensó mejor; no tenía ganas de volver a atragantarse si éste le salía otra vez con alguno de sus disparates. Apartó la bebida y fijó su atenta mirada en su amigo, esperando que le contestara.

Szayel se subió las gafas sobre la nariz y se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos. "Bueno, tienes razón, pero el caso es que yo ya lo he hecho," hizo una pausa ante la mirada atónita del otro. "Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?" Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza. "Mmm, ya veo que no. ¿Recuerdas aquella muchacha rubia que llegó la primavera pasada con su familia?"

Ulquiorra lo pensó un momento y asintió cuando recordó el nombre de dicha persona, "¿Halibel?"

"La misma. Pues bien, resulta que, al poco de mudarse, vino un día a la librería y estuvimos charlando un rato. Nos hicimos amigos y desde entonces nos hemos estado viendo muy a menudo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… bueno, el resto ya te lo imaginas. La semana pasada fui a pedirle su mano a su padre y éste aceptó. La boda se celebrará de aquí a dos meses, en el solsticio de primavera."

Ulquiorra le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un breve abrazo. "Me alegro mucho por ti, Szayel. Estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices."

Szayel le devolvió el abrazo. "Claro. Ahora sólo faltas tú, y te recomiendo que te des prisa si no quieres que te quiten las chicas más guapas." Ulquiorra le clavó sus ojos verdes, dejándole claro lo que pensaba con una simple mirada. "Oh, vamos, no seas así. No puedes pasarte la vida solo. Ya sé que es difícil encontrar alguien que sea compatible contigo, pero intenta bajar un poco el listón y ya verás como lo consigues." Szayel no sabía qué más decir. Cierto, su amigo nunca había estado interesado en chicas. Ni tampoco en chicos, ya puestos. Pero eso no podía continuar así. De lo contrario, ya se imaginaba a Ulquiorra con los libros por única compañía por el resto de su vida.

Al ver que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí si la conversación seguía por esa línea, Ulquiorra se acabó el té de un trago y se levantó de la silla. "Debo irme ya. Mi padre se marchará pronto, así que tendré que vigilar la casa. Nos vemos." Hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Szayel lo tomó del brazo.

"Oye, disculpa si te he ofendido. No quiero presionarte, de veras. Es tu vida, así que sólo te corresponde a ti elegir lo que quieres hacer con ella. Sin embargo…" Szayel bajó la voz y se acercó más a su amigo, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oír lo siguiente que iba a decir. "Ten cuidado. Hay alguien que ya te ha echado el ojo, y me juego lo que quieras a que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere; es decir, a ti."

Ulquiorra enarcó una ceja al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada. Sólo asintió antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el local.

XxX

Escondidas tras una esquina de una casa cercana, dos sombras observaban al joven que acababa de salir de la librería. Una de ellas repasó al chico de arriba a abajo con la mirada mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Sí, ahí estaba su presa. Ése iba a ser su día.

XxX

Ulquiorra caminaba por las calles del pueblo de regreso a su casa. Lo que le había dicho Szayel lo había perturbado un poco. ¿De veras debería empezar a relacionarse más con los demás? ¿Iniciar una relación? ¿Casarse? ¿Y quién era esa persona misteriosa que se había fijado en él? Sin duda, debía tratarse de alguna de esas chicas inútiles que sólo sabían soltar risitas tontas en vez de mantener una conversación normal y corriente. Como Orihime. Ulquiorra se estremeció. Esa chica era de lo peor que había visto en su vida. Un caso perdido. Deseó con todo su ser que no fuese ella la que pretendía echarle los tejos. De ser así, se encerraría en su casa y no saldría hasta que tuviera cincuenta años. O más.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que se le acercaba hasta que se topó con ella.

"Oh, disculpe…" se apresuró a decir, pero se calló al levantar la mirada y ver contra quién había chocado. _Oh, mierda_, pensó al tiempo que una sonrisa llena de dientes lo saludaba.

"Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí…" dijo con tono burlón un hombre alto y delgado. Entonces éste se fijó en el libro que sostenía Ulquiorra y se lo quitó, cogiéndolo con sólo dos dedos, como si fuera algo venenoso. "Agg, ¿otra vez andas con una cosa de éstas? No entiendo cómo te gustan tanto."

Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada cargada de paciencia. "Nnoitra, ¿quieres darme mi libro?"

Nnoitra le echó una ojeada al libro en cuestión. "No tiene dibujos. Qué aburrido," dijo mientras le daba vueltas, como si así fuera a entenderlo mejor. Algo imposible, claro.

Ulquiorra enarcó una ceja. "Muchas personas usan la imaginación, ¿sabes?" _Aunque tu poco cerebro no debe llegar para tanto_, añadió mentalmente. Nnoitra lo miró con aburrimiento.

"Ulquiorra, ya es hora de que dejes todos tus… err… estas cosas, y pienses en algo más importante…" empezó mientras lanzaba el libro. Éste aterrizo en un charco enfangado. Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y se apresuró a recoger el libro antes de que quedara empapado, pero Nnoitra lo detuvo y lo miró con aire sugestivo. "En mí."

Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso, cogió el volumen del suelo y lo secó con el bajo de su camiseta. "Mira que eres bestia," le dijo cuando se incorporó.

Nnoitra lanzó una risotada. "Vaya, gracias, Ulqui. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?" dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Ulquiorra se apartó rápidamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina al oír el mote. ¿Así que ése era el que se había fijado en él? Pues vaya problema. El hombre le había caído mal desde que se conocieran, pero cada vez que lo veía, su opinión de él iba empeorando, hasta casi rayar el odio. Y el hecho de que ahora se lo quisiera ligar no ayudaba mucho, que digamos.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, Nnoitra. Tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a mi padre. Adiós." Dicho esto, se alejó tan rápido como pudo, pero sin llegar a correr. Odiaba tener que huir de ese modo, pero de veras que no soportaba a ese tío.

XxX

Nnoitra observó cómo su nuevo capricho le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Aah, realmente iba a ser difícil conquistarlo. Pero las batallas difíciles siempre hacían las victorias más dulces, ¿no?

En ese momento llegó corriendo su mejor amigo, Tesla. Éste consideraba a Nnoitra más como un jefe que como un amigo, casi llegando al extremo de adorarlo, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Siempre y cuando cumpliera las órdenes que le daba, ya le iba bien.

"¿Cómo ha ido, Nnoitra-sama?" le preguntó con aire inocente y alegre. Fingía estar realmente preocupado por la misión de su amigo de conquistar a Ulquiorra, pero en realidad estaba celoso a más no poder. Desde pequeño había amado en secreto a Nnoitra, pero era demasiado tímido para decírselo. Además, dudaba que a su amigo le importara en lo más mínimo. Así que, si no podía ser él quien lo hiciera feliz, entonces lo ayudaría a conquistar a cualquiera que fuese el objetivo del otro. Por doloroso que le resultara.

En el rostro de Nnoitra se formó una de sus famosas sonrisas. "Se hace el duro, pero no durará mucho. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, habrá caído en mis brazos. ¡Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos!" Soltó una risotada que resonó por toda la calle. Tesla no dijo nada al respecto, sino que se limitó a sonreír. Nnoitra era genial, pero a veces era tan corto que no lograba darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante de las narices; en este caso, no veía que Ulquiorra nunca querría saber nada de él.

**NdA:** Síiii! Sé que esto es muy raro, pero la inspiración me vino durante los dos primeros minutos de película y no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza. Necesitaba escribirlo. Quería decir algo más… ah, sí! Originalmente, el padre de Ulquiorra iba a ser Mayuri Kurotsuchi (guardan cierto parecido y además está como una cabra, pobre), pero le faltaba cierto aire paternal y divertido, así que lo cambié por Urahara (sí, sé que ése es el apellido, pero me gusta más que el nombre). Szayel… lo metí ahí por aburrimiento, más que nada. Y Nnoitra… pensé que quedaría bien en el papel, no sé. Ya me diréis que os parece. Actualizaré cada dos semanas como mucho. Enviad reviews, por favor, necesito alegrías. Arigatô gozaimasu!


	2. La historia se complica

**Capítulo dos: La historia se complica**

Ulquiorra se dirigió a su casa rápidamente. No estaba siendo un buen día, y eso que ni siquiera era media mañana aún; primero había sido su conversación con Szayel sobre el matrimonio, y ahora ese imbécil de Nnoitra le hacía proposiciones. ¿Acaso estaban compinchados o algo? Además, si Szayel sabía de las intenciones del otro, ya podría habérselo dicho. Cierto, lo había advertido sobre "alguien", pero en ese momento no le había dado mucha importancia. En cambio, si le hubiese dicho quién era ese alguien, sin duda habría corrido a refugiarse a su casa tan rápido como le hubiese sido posible. No soportaba a Nnoitra, y normalmente ya era difícil evitarlo, pero si ahora encima quería salir con él, lo tenía aún más complicado. Nnoitra era conocido por su tozudez, así como por su espeluznante sonrisa y su inclinación por la violencia. Tendía a meterse en peleas cada dos por tres, aunque siempre salía victorioso. Quizás era por ese motivo que la gente del pueblo lo respetaba; o mejor dicho, lo temía. Todos lo obedecían y bailaban a su son, e incluso muchas mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, alegando que era un hombre valiente y apuesto. Ulquiorra hizo una mueca de asco mentalmente al pensar en eso. ¿Cómo podían opinar así de semejante individuo? Lo del valor sería mejor llamarlo estupidez, y en cuanto a la apostura… sin comentarios. Dejémoslo en que había visto babosas de mejor ver. De veras, o las mujeres del pueblo estaban muy mal de la vista, o bien muy desesperadas.

Ulquiorra salió de repente de sus pensamientos al oír una fuerte explosión. Alzó la mirada, alarmado, y sus temores se vieron confirmados al ver que salía humo de la entrada del sótano de su casa. Echó a correr hacia allí y entró a toda prisa, tosiendo y entrecerrando los ojos para conseguir ver algo entre el espeso humo.

"¿Padre?" preguntó cuando vio una figura en el centro de la habitación. Urahara tosió un poco mientras sacudía los brazos a su alrededor para despejar el aire y conseguir ver algo.

"Aah, parece que algo no ha salido bien… pero no sé el qué. ¿Dónde demonios está mi sombrero…? ¡Ah, aquí está!" lo recogió del lugar donde había caído y le dio unos golpecitos para quitarle el polvo antes de ponérselo en la cabeza. Estaba ligeramente chamuscado por un lado, pero no pareció importarle. Entonces se fijó en su hijo. "¡Oh, Ulquiorra, veo que ya has vuelto! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Szayel tenía algo nuevo?"

"No," respondió Ulquiorra, arqueando una ceja mientras contemplaba el desastre en que se había convertido su sótano. Parecía más bien un campo de batalla. Volvió a fijar la vista en su padre. "¿Cómo llevas tu invento? No parece que hayas avanzado mucho desde la última vez que bajé a verlo."

"Mmm, no. Pensaba que ya había descubierto lo que fallaba, pero me he equivocado. Francamente, me he quedado atascado," soltó un suspiro resignado y dejó caer la cabeza. Ulquiorra lo miró con preocupación. Su padre no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente; de hecho, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había manera de disuadirlo hasta que se salía con la suya o hacía explotar media casa. Obviamente, en este caso era la segunda opción.

"Y… ¿me podrías recordar qué estás intentando hacer, exactamente?" Le costaba imaginar qué podía ser esa máquina que tanto se le resistía a su padre.

"Pues es un intento de un visor de almas."

"¿Un qué?" preguntó con un ligero tono de estupefacción.

"Un visor de almas. Mediante un conjunto de lentes y un gas especial, se pueden ver las partículas espirituales. O al menos, eso creo. Lo malo es que es necesario que un rayo de luz atraviese las lentes, y el gas es inflamable, así que en cuanto le acerco una vela para producir la luz, explota. He intentado usar otros métodos para la iluminación, pero no consigo hallar nada que funcione."

Ulquiorra no sabía qué pensar. Su padre realmente parecía estar loco. ¿Desde cuándo creía en espíritus? Es más, ¿desde cuándo estaba interesado en verlos? Y aunque algún día lograra acabar esa máquina y hacer que funcionara, ¿quién iba a creerlo? Aún así, quería ayudar a su padre y hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Por qué no pruebas a alejar la vela del gas? Puedes dirigir el haz de luz mediante espejos sin necesidad de que estén en contacto. Así no se inflamará, ¿no?" sugirió.

Urahara levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. "¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Además, así podré amplificar la intensidad de la luz para que el resultado sea más claro y potente. ¡Eres un genio!" Le dio un abrazo entusiasta a su hijo y se puso manos a la obra, buscando y montando las piezas necesarias.

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra se sentó en un taburete cercano que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido a la explosión de antes. Suspiró. "¿Padre?" Urahara le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que lo estaba escuchando. "¿Crees que soy extraño?"

El hombre se apartó de su invento y se quedó mirando a su hijo con una expresión aturdida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nunca me he sentido a gusto aquí. Szayel dice que paso demasiado tiempo leyendo y que debería relacionarme más con la gente del pueblo. Dice que… debería empezar a buscar pareja, ya que estoy en edad de casarme," respondió Ulquiorra en voz baja y con la mirada gacha.

Urahara enarcó una ceja. "¿Y? Hasta ahora nunca te había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ti."

Ulquiorra volvió a suspirar. "Tienes razón, pero es que… le gusto a alguien."

Su padre soltó una risita. "Oh, y a ti también te gusta, ¿es eso?"

El joven se levantó de repente con una mirada alarmada en sus ojos verdes. "¿Qué? ¡No!" exclamó. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que me guste semejante basura? Es un rudo, un engreído, un… un…" no sabía qué más llamarlo. "Nunca me enamoraría de Nnoitra."

Al oír esto, Urahara se acercó a su hijo con una expresión comprensiva. "Ah, así que se trata de Nnoitra, ¿eh? Hombre, tampoco es mal chico, creo yo," ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Ulquiorra, decidió cambiar de tema. "Pero bueno, tampoco debes preocuparte tanto," se sacó un abanico de la manga de su camisa verde y empezó a abanicarse con aire desenfadado. "Porque este invento será el inicio de una nueva vida para nosotros. Creo que ya está acabado. Lo probaría ahora mismo, pero no creo que haya ningún espíritu por aquí cerca. De todas formas, estoy completamente seguro de que funcionará." Cerró el abanico de golpe y le dio con él a Ulquiorra en la cabeza. "Anímate, hijo. Ve a preparar el caballo; ¡me voy a la feria!"

XxX

Urahara atravesaba un bosque. Volvió a mirar el mapa que llevaba y se rascó la cabeza bajo el sombrero. "Qué raro. Debería haber llegado ya hace rato. ¿Me habré pasado el desvío?" Ya estaba oscureciendo, y si no se daba prisa, tendría que pasar la noche en el bosque, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. De repente vio una señal ante él, pero los nombres estaban medio borrados y resultaban ilegibles. "Hmm…" alzó el farol que portaba para intentar descifrar los borrones. Su caballo giró e intentó dirigirse hacia el camino de la izquierda, pero Urahara lo detuvo. "No, no es por aquí. Vayamos por este otro camino; es un atajo," dijo, tirando de las riendas para encaminarse por el sendero de la derecha. Éste era lúgubre y estaba medio oculto por la niebla, cosa que hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta, pero ignoró todo pensamiento negativo. Tenía que llegar pronto al pueblo donde se celebraba la feria, y si para eso tenía que adentrarse aún más en el bosque, lo haría.

Las ramas de los árboles ocultaban la luna e impedían que su luz iluminara la senda. Una brisa fría susurraba entre las pocas hojas que aún vestían los árboles en esa época del año, provocándole un escalofrío. No temía la oscuridad, pero la situación presente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. De haberlo sabido, quizás habría elegido el otro camino.

De repente, captó un movimiento entre los árboles por el rabillo del ojo. Había sido muy fugaz, pero fuera lo que fuese, no se trataba de un ratón o un conejo, sino de algo más grande; y por lo tanto, de algo seguramente más peligroso. Tensó un poco su agarre sobre las riendas, pero procuró no mostrar ninguna otra señal de miedo o nerviosismo; su caballo ya estaba bastante asustado, no necesitaba más incentivos.

Entonces, de algún lugar del corazón del bosque surgió un aullido terrorífico. Jamás había escuchado nada semejante, pero no tenía ganas de descubrir más sobre el causante de semejante sonido. "¿Dónde nos hemos metido?" dijo, mirando a un lado y a otro del camino, intentando discernir algo entre las sombras. "Será mejor regresar."

Hizo que su montura diera media vuelta y empezó a deshacer el camino recorrido cuando se oyeron más aullidos, esta vez más cercanos. El caballo se puso aún más nervioso y echó a correr, presa del pánico, intentando alejarse del lugar. Urahara intentó calmarlo, pero fue en vano. Entonces llegaron al borde de un precipicio y el animal frenó en seco, consiguiendo a duras penas no caer al vacío. El hombre intentó de nuevo calmar a su montura, pero un nuevo aullido hizo que ésta se encabritara, lanzando a Urahara al suelo, y se alejara corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque.

"Ay," se quejó el hombre, frotándose la cabeza. Se levantó, recogió el sombrero del suelo y se lo volvió a poner. Se sacudió un poco la ropa, que había quedado manchada de barro. Achinó los ojos intentando distinguir a su caballo entre la niebla, pero lo único que vio fueron varios pares de ojos rojos que lo miraban desde las sombras. Éstos avanzaron, permitiendo a Urahara ver a qué pertenecían; lobos. Pero no los típicos lobos que solían verse en otras zonas, sino unos que eran tan blancos como la nieve. Urahara retrocedió, un tanto asustado al no tener nada con lo que defenderse. Al notar el movimiento del hombre, los animales saltaron en su dirección y comenzaron a perseguirlo por el bosque.

Urahara corrió tan rápido como pudo, echando la vista atrás cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que mantenía una distancia considerable con los lobos. Desgraciadamente, éstos eran más rápidos que él y cada vez estaban más cerca.

Al estar concentrado en los lobos y no mirar por dónde iba, Urahara tropezó y cayó por un pequeño terraplén, cayendo de bruces sobre el barro. Alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con unas enormes rejas de hierro que guardaban un camino que se perdía entre la niebla. Oyó un gruñido a sus espaldas, muy cerca, así que se levantó de un salto y se lanzó contra las puertas, intentando abrirlas. Éstas parecían estar cerradas a cal y canto, pero cuando menos posibilidades creía tener de salir de aquélla con vida, el cerrojo cedió y la reja se abrió, permitiendo a Urahara entrar y cerrarlas de un golpe en las narices de los lobos, que ya habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba apenas segundos antes.

Ignorando las bestias que luchaban por abrirse paso entre los barrotes, Urahara se giró y dirigió la vista camino adelante, quedándose boquiabierto al descubrir que éste guiaba a las puertas de un enorme castillo. En ese momento, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y comenzó a caer una lluvia fría. Urahara se apresuró a llegar hasta las grandes puertas de madera de la entrada y llamó. Una de las hojas se abrió con un chirrido y el hombre entró en el edificio sin pensarlo dos veces y chorreando agua por todas partes. Observó el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Aquel lugar tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre, pero… ¡qué buen lugar para hallar fantasmas! Lástima que su invento había desaparecido junto con su montura. Suspiró y avanzó unos pasos por el oscuro vestíbulo.

"¿Hola?" dijo con una voz más débil de lo que le habría gustado. Sí, el castillo parecía interesante, pero también le ponía los pelos de punta. Se rascó la nuca, dándose cuenta entonces de que su sombrero había desaparecido. Quizás se le había caído mientras los lobos lo perseguían y no se había dado cuenta. Se retorció las manos en un gesto nervioso y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. "¿Hola~?"

"Pobre hombre, debe haberse perdido en el bosque…" oyó de repente que decía una voz suave y ligeramente distorsionada, casi en un murmullo. Miró de un lado a otro, pero no consiguió averiguar a quién pertenecía la voz ni de dónde venía.

"¡Shh, calla, imbécil!" susurró otra voz más aguda pero en un tono igualmente extraño, también de desconocida procedencia. Urahara no sabía qué hacer; si sentirse emocionado o asustarse aún más y huir de aquel lugar.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" dijo con un tono ligeramente tembloroso. Siguió observando cada rincón de la estancia en busca de los propietarios de las voces, pero tan concentrado estaba en su búsqueda de algún ser humano que ignoró por completo la presencia de dos seres… que definitivamente no parecían humanos. Sobre una mesita cercana había dos extrañas figuras, parecidas a gárgolas, pero de tamaño más pequeño. Lo que más destacaba de éstas era que ambas tenían una especie de máscara blanca de hueso con dientes que les cubría toda la cara a excepción de los ojos, de un vivo tono amarillo, que brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad del castillo. Además, también tenían sendos agujeros redondos que las atravesaban a la altura del pecho. Pero lo más curioso aún de esas criaturas grotescas era que se estaban moviendo… y que eran ellas las que habían hablado. Éstas se miraron de reojo.

"Ni se te ocurra abrir el pico, Shinji," susurró la que había hablado en segundo lugar, cuya máscara tenía un prominente cuerno en la frente, lanzándole al otro ser una mirada que prometía una buena paliza si le llevaba la contraria.

"Verán, no quisiera molestar, pero he perdido mi caballo y necesito un lugar para pasar la noche," dijo Urahara sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, puesto que no veía a nadie a quien dirigirse.

El susodicho Shinji, poseedor de una máscara que recordaba a la de los faraones del Antiguo Egipto, soltó un suspiro al oír tales palabras. "Oh, Hiyori, no seas así." E ignorando la expresión asesina de su compañera, se dirigió al hombre. "Por supuesto que es bien recibido, señor."

Urahara dio un respingo y se acercó más a la mesita donde se encontraban las figuras, apoyándose en una de ellas, Shinji. "¿Quién ha dicho eso?" preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro más nervioso aún.

"Estoy aquí," dijo Shinji con voz juguetona, dándole unos golpecitos a Urahara en la cabeza con un pequeño brazo terminado en una garra. Cuando el hombre alzó la vista hacia él, soltó una exclamación y dio un golpe a la figura, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Entonces, al ver que ésta no parecía suponer una amenaza, la observó con más detenimiento, maravillándose ante el hecho de que un objeto inanimado pudiera comportarse de tal forma. "Es increíble…" dijo para sí mismo mientras pasaba a modo científico y sus ojos se iluminaban con curiosidad.

De repente, la otra figura se lanzó sobre Shinji con una patada voladora que lo derribó por completo, casi noqueándolo. "¡Ya la has liado, estúpido! ¡Genial! Te voy a…" Hiyori no pudo acabar su amenaza, ya que Urahara la había cogido para estudiarla con detalle, poniéndola cabeza abajo y mirándola desde todos los ángulos. "¡Eh, suéltame, viejo tarado!" Su paciencia se agotó por completo cuando el hombre le metió un dedo por el agujero del pecho. Hiyori le dio un mordisco, logrando con éxito que Urahara la soltara mientras se frotaba la frente con gesto dolorido.

"Ay… Lo siento, pero es que nunca había visto una estatuilla que… que… ¡A-achís!" estornudó, haciendo que Hiyori pusiera cara de asco al verse cubierta de mocos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al hombre ante el súbito frío que lo invadió.

"¡Oh, está calado hasta los huesos! Venga, caliéntese junto al fuego," ofreció Shinji, guiando a Urahara hacia una estancia cercana. Éste masculló un 'gracias' y siguió a la pequeña gárgola.

"¡No! ¡Ya sabes lo que hará _él_ si le encuentra aquí, idiota!"Hiyori empezó a decir, intentando impedir el amable gesto, pero nadie le hizo caso, así que se limitó a ir tras la pareja con cara de fastidio.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que alguien los espiaba desde las sombras del piso superior…

XxX

Los tres llegaron a una estancia cálidamente iluminada por un vivo fuego, ante el cual reposaba una enorme butaca con aspecto de ser muy cómoda. Urahara, ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó en ella como si de un trono se tratara. Oyó a Hiyori de fondo diciendo algo de que no podía sentarse ahí, pero al ver que Shinji pasaba completamente de ella, supuso que no debía ser importante.

Aquel lugar era de lo más extraño. Salvo el fuego, no se veía ninguna otra iluminación, ni tampoco habían encontrado ningún sirviente, como si el castillo estuviera abandonado. Y, por encima de todo, esos dos tipos extraños… Aunque actuaran como personas, resultaba imposible que lo fueran. Y tampoco eran objetos comunes, eso estaba más claro que el agua. ¿Dónde se ha visto que dos figuras decorativas (si es que podían considerarse así, vista su extraña apariencia) discutan entre ellas? ¿O que simplemente hablen? En un principio había pensado que quizás se trataran de alguna clase de autómatas, pero la idea había sido descartada al ver la fluidez de sus movimientos y su modo de expresarse. ¿Podían ser objetos poseídos, tal vez? No sería extraño, puesto que aquel lugar apestaba a encantado (o maldito) que tiraba de espaldas. Sí, seguramente se tratara de eso. Quizás todos los habitantes del castillo habían muerto y sus espíritus habían poseído lo primero que habían encontrado…

Urahara salió de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto al notar que algo se le abalanzaba encima. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio que se trataba de una especie de perro que también tenía máscara y agujero. El animal ladró y movió la cola alegremente, frotándose contra sus piernas en busca de caricias, que Urahara le proporcionó gustoso. Entonces alguien le colocó algo cálido sobre los hombros. Al levantar la vista, se topó con otra figura enmascarada que le dirigió una sonrisa llena de dientes. El hombre le agradeció el gesto y se arrebujó en la manta que le acababa de proporcionar. Entonces, la puerta de la estancia se abrió con gran estrépito y una camarera de madera que portaba una tetera y una taza a juego se detuvo a su lado. Ya casi ni se sorprendió al ver que ésta había sido traída también por dos estatuas móviles, aunque éstas se diferenciaban de Shinji y Hiyori en varios aspectos. Además de tener la "piel" de distinto color, la máscara del ser más pequeño recordaba a la de una cabra, con unos enormes cuernos enroscados sobre la frente, mientras que la de la otra criatura, más alta y delgada, era plana y sin ninguna marca a excepción de unas rendijas verticales por las que veía.

"¿Le apetece un poco de té?" le ofreció la criatura mayor, que tenía una voz grave y masculina. Sobre la camarera había una tetera y una tacita a juego, ambas llenas de té humeante. Urahara asintió y aceptó la bebida con gesto agradecido, ya que aún sentía frío.

"¡No! ¡Nada de té!" aulló Hiyori desde el suelo; al parecer, había sido atropellada por el carrito en su alocada entrada y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Todos los presentes en la estancia optaron por ignorarla, dejándola sola con su perorata.

El ser con cuernos de cabra saltó sobre las rodillas de Urahara y lo miró con unos ojos grandes y redondos como platos, llenos de una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. El hombre le sonrió cálidamente, cosa que pareció alentar a la criatura –criatura en varios sentidos, ya que parecía ser un ejemplar joven, una cría quizás, fuera lo que fuera ese bicho-, ya que ésta le devolvió el gesto, abriendo la boca por completo y dejando bien visibles sus pequeños dientes mientras un grueso hilo de baba le caía por la comisura. "¡Hola! Me llamo Nel." Dijo, lo que por el nombre parecía ser una niña, alegremente.

"Hola, Nel," la saludó Urahara, ahogando una risita ante el espectáculo baboso que se le ofrecía.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe y una fría ráfaga de aire inundó la sala, haciendo que el fuego se apagara y todos dieran un respingo. Las criaturas enmascaradas se quedaron heladas, mirando fijamente al causante de tal alboroto. Urahara se quedó completamente quieto, hundido en el sillón, sin atreverse a mirar qué ocurría. Una sombra se alzó desde la puerta, y se fue aproximando al hombre, gruñendo en voz baja.

"Aquí hay un extraño…" dijo el dueño de la sombra con un tono grave que les puso a todos la piel de gallina. Shinji palideció –si eso era posible llevando una máscara- e intentó explicar el motivo de la visita entre balbuceos.

"Verá, señor, este caballero se había perdido en el bosque, estaba empapado y tenía frío, así que…" un rugido furioso cortó cualquier otra excusa, dejando a Shinji sin habla. En ese momento, Hiyori, que ya no presentaba un comportamiento tan altanero como antes, decidió intervenir.

"¡Que conste que yo estaba totalmente en contra! ¡Todo ha sido culpa de ese idiota! He intentado impedírselo, pero…" su explicación fue detenida de la misma forma que la de su compañero, así que, por una vez, decidió cerrar el pico y apartarse.

Ante el súbito silencio, Urahara se puso aún más nervioso y empezó a lanzar miradas de reojo a un lado y a otro, hasta que de golpe se topó con unos helados ojos azules cargados de ira. Se levantó de la butaca con un sobresalto mientras el amo del castillo se acercaba a él con movimientos predatorios, como si estuviera acechando a su presa.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?" a Urahara se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando consiguió ver el aspecto del que lo estaba amenazando. Se dio cuenta de que le había hablado e intentó pensar algo que decir.

"Esto… me he perdido en el bosque y…"

"¡No eres bienvenido aquí!" prácticamente aulló el anfitrión, haciendo retroceder más y más al pobre hombre. Al ver que Urahara lo miraba fijamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si se le hubiera olvidado cerrarla después de ser interrumpido, pareció enfurecerse aún más. "¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" preguntó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Urahara se quedó blanco como el papel.

"N-nada…" murmuró, intentando apartar la vista, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

"Así que has venido a ver a Grimmjow, la bestia," no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Al ver que el hombre daba media vuelta e intentaba huir de la habitación, el tal Grimmjow se abalanzó sobre él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

"¡No pretendía hacer daño alguno, sólo necesitaba guarecerme!" alegó Urahara, cada vez más asustado. Esa cosa –porque, definitivamente, no parecía humano- parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Yo te buscaré un buen sitio," dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa malévola, arrastrando al hombre fuera de la estancia y conduciéndolo a sabe Dios dónde. Ninguno de los sirvientes fue lo bastante audaz como para intentar detenerle.

**NdA:** Sumimasen! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en colgar este segundo capítulo. Se me ha ido juntando tanta faena… uff, qué estrés. La vida de universitaria es realmente horrorosa! No os la recomiendo.

Como veis, he decidido cambiar un poco los personajes, ya que no tienen aspecto de objeto, sino que pequeño hollow. Espero que os guste como ha quedado. Además, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, he evitado en lo posible describir el aspecto de Grimmjow, básicamente porque aún tengo que pulir un par de detalles (no porque quiera dejaros con la duda, que no soy tan mala).

Dejadme algún review que me anime de cara a lo próximos exámenes, por favor. Hasta pronto (espero) ^^


	3. El peligro acecha

**Capítulo tres:**** El peligro acecha**

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el salón de su casa leyendo el libro que había cogido en la librería de Szayel. Su amigo tenía razón; realmente era una novela romántica, protagonizada por una jovencita bastante estúpida que conocía a un príncipe encantado y lo liberaba de su maldición. Esa parte de la historia era completamente intragable. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se creería semejante patraña? Los príncipes encantados no existen, ni falta que hacen. Pero elementos románticos aparte, el argumento no estaba mal. Soñar despierto no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, aburrido, y cerró el libro. Por más que le gustara, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Además, Szayel tenía razón también en otra cosa: tenía que dejar de refugiarse en su mundo de fantasía y afrontar la realidad. Estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años y no podría seguir viviendo con su padre para siempre. Por más que lo odiara, tendría que integrarse y seguir los estereotipos de la sociedad, cosa que implicaba formar una nueva familia. La idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero si decidía mantenerse soltero durante toda su vida o no tener hijos, sería considerado un paria. Y ya estaba harto de eso. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, deseaba formar parte de algo, ser querido y respetado por los demás. Sí, su padre lo quería mucho, pero ahora eso ya no bastaba.

¿…O sí?

Pensándolo mejor, ¿quién necesita cumplir con lo que la sociedad espera de uno para ser alguien? ¿Acaso necesitaba la opinión de los demás para sentirse realizado? Francamente, no entendía por qué todo el mundo tenía que hacer lo mismo, imitarse los unos a los otros para no ser vistos como elementos extraños. Visto de ese modo, la sociedad no era más que un montón de apariencias bajo las que se escondían los auténticos deseos de las personas. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a enterrar su verdadera forma de ser con tal de ser aceptado.

Pero precisamente por ser diferente, su padre –y, por extensión, Ulquiorra-, había sido dejado de lado por los demás. Al parecer, a los del pueblo donde habían vivido cuando Ulquiorra era pequeño no les había parecido bien que el hombre decidiera criar a su hijo él solo, sin contar con la ayuda de una mujer. Urahara había decidido no volver a casarse tras la muerte de su esposa. Nunca le había contado sus motivos a nadie, pero Ulquiorra suponía que la había amado demasiado para sustituirla por otra en su ausencia. Su padre no solía hablar de ella. Lo cierto era que el joven no sabía gran cosa de su madre, aparte de que había sido una mujer buena y amable con todo el mundo. Él tenía sólo tres años cuando unas fiebres se la llevaron.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un súbito golpe en la puerta. Era extraño que alguien llamara a esas horas, puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo y la gente comenzaba a recogerse al interior de sus casas para preparar la cena y descansar después de un duro día de trabajo. Hacía ya mucho rato que su padre se había ido, así que dudaba que a esas alturas hubiese regresado a buscar algo que hubiera podido olvidar. Curioso a más no poder sobre la identidad de ese inesperado visitante, Ulquiorra se levantó de su sillón y fue a abrir la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo por la mirilla –su padre le había dicho mil y una veces que lo hiciera a fin de evitar sorpresas desagradables.

Y dicha sorpresa fue la que se llevó el joven en ese momento, pues al otro lado de la puerta se hallaba ni más ni menos que Nnoitra, con esa sonrisa espeluznante que lo acompañaría hasta la tumba. Ulquiorra se apartó de la mirilla y respiró hondo. _¿Qué querrá ahora?_, se preguntó. El hombre debería estar en la taberna bebiendo cerveza con sus camaradas, como solía hacer todos los días. ¿Qué hacía que hoy hubiera decidido romper la tradición para ir a visitarlo? No sería para invitarlo a iniciarse en el vicio de la bebida, eso seguro. ¿Entonces, qué…? Se detuvo de repente. Acababa de recordar la conversación –si es que así podía denominarse- que habían tenido esa mañana. No. No podía ser eso. Desde luego, no sería tan idiota como para intentar lo mismo dos veces en un mismo día. Bueno, o quizás sí…

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de no abrir la puerta, de hacer ver que no estaba. Pero no, él no era de ese tipo de gente. Así pues, suspiró con resignación y descorrió el cerrojo.

"Hola," dijo Nnoitra en cuanto lo vio aparecer, ampliando su sonrisa aún más -si eso era posible. "He pensado que te sentirías solo, ahora que el viejo se ha largado, así que he venido a hacerte compañía un rato. Para que veas que me preocupo por ti," al decir eso, le guiñó un ojo con lo que quizás esperaba ser un gesto divertido. A Ulquiorra casi le entraron ganas de vomitar al oírlo. ¿Preocuparse por él? Sí, claro. Era imposible que Nnoitra se hubiese vuelto altruista, cuando probablemente ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa palabra.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que seguramente había estado criticándolo internamente demasiado rato cuando Nnoitra cambió su sonrisa por una mueca algo molesta y le preguntó de malos modos "¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?". El chico suspiró para sus adentros y se apartó para permitir el paso al otro. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Cerrarle la puerta en las narices? Hubiera sido divertido, sí, pero eso habría supuesto vérselas con un Nnoitra muy cabreado que le habría tirado la puerta abajo a patadas. Y quien dice la puerta, dice la casa entera.

Una vez dentro, y tras cerrar la puerta, se giró y vio que Nnoitra se había dejado caer sobre el sillón en el que había estado leyendo momentos antes. El hombre soltó entonces una exclamación, se volvió a levantar de golpe y agarró del sillón el libro que se acababa de clavar en el culo al sentarse. Lo miró como si fuera a morderle en cualquier momento y se vengó del pobre libro lanzándolo a un rincón.

"Eh," le reprochó Ulquiorra, molesto. "No trates así los libros." No soportaba que la gente maltratase las cosas que él apreciaba, especialmente si se trataba de un libro. Su padre le había enseñado de bien pequeño que debía cuidarlos, así que odiaba ver que otras personas no hacían lo mismo. Se acercó al rincón donde había caído la novela y la recogió, asegurándose de que estaba en perfecto estado.

Mientras tanto, Nnoitra se le había acercado silenciosamente por la espalda, así que cuando el chico se irguió, le volvió a quitar el libro de las manos y lo sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas. Ulquiorra dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación ante la súbita agresión y se debatió, pero sólo consiguió que el otro lo agarrase con más fuerza.

"¡Estate quieto! No he venido a que me eches la bronca por cómo trato tus estúpidos libros. Quiero una respuesta a lo que te he dicho esta mañana, ¡y la quiero ya!" Ahí tenía el verdadero motivo de su visita. Adiós al fingido altruismo.

"Ya te he dicho que no estaba interesado," respondió con toda la calma posible, vista la situación en la que se encontraba. "Por ahora, no tengo intención de salir con nadie, y mucho menos con… alguien como tú. Sin ánimo de ofender." Agregó deprisa al ver cómo el rostro del otro adoptaba una expresión más bien poco amistosa. Nnoitra soltó un gruñido.

"¿De veras? Te crees que eres demasiado bueno para mí, ¿no? Demasiado perfecto y refinado," dijo con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo cargada de ira. "Pues eso ya lo veremos, _señorita_."

Nnoitra lo lanzó sobre la mesa que había cerca del sillón, haciendo que cayera sobre la superficie de ésta por el impulso. Ulquiorra intentó rodar hacia un lado, pero el otro se abalanzó sobre él y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, impidiéndole escapar. El joven se desesperó al verse atrapado a merced de Nnoitra, adivinando fácilmente las intenciones del otro, pues por todos era sabido que ese hombre no se detenía ante nada ni nadie cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería. Nnoitra se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la boca –si es que se podía considerar un beso-, forzándolo a abrirla para deslizar su lengua en su interior. Ulquiorra aprovechó la ocasión y se la mordió con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre del otro. Nnoitra se apartó de sus labios y le cruzó la cara con la mano que tenía libre.

"Así que ésas tenemos," dijo, sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que le caía por la comisura de los labios. Sin más aviso que ése, se lanzó a atacarle el cuello mientras intentaba, con una sola mano, desabrocharle la camisa. Ulquiorra se debatió con más fuerza al ver que Nnoitra no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. En un principio había pensado que quizás sólo intentaba asustarlo, pero llegados a ese punto tenía muy claro hasta dónde iba a llegar el asunto si no hacía algo. Pronto. Así pues, usando todas sus fuerzas, empujó, estiró y retorció hasta que consiguió liberar su brazo izquierdo, que movió allí donde pudo en buscar de algo que pudiera servirle para golpear al otro hombre.

Cuando ya pensaba que no encontraría nada -¿de veras había guardado todos los objetos que solían poblar la mesa?- su manó rozó algo, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre un objeto alargado y frío. Sin parar a mirar qué era, le asestó con él un golpe en la cara a Nnoitra. El hombre lanzó un aullido de dolor y se apartó de él, liberándolo. Ulquiorra se incorporó rápidamente, lanzó lo que había resultado ser un tenedor y, sin mirar los daños que había causado, salió corriendo de la casa.

Una vez fuera, corrió tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás el jardín de la casa y los campos próximos hasta llegar a un bosquecillo que crecía en las afueras del pueblo. Allí se detuvo entre unos arbustos y se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿De veras Nnoitra lo había intentado…? No, no quería terminar ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en cómo habría acabado aquello de no haber sido por ese tenedor olvidado sobre la mesa. La simple idea lo horrorizaba. No era que fuese un cobarde, pues no solía rehuir sus problemas, pero esto era algo muy diferente. Ahí había en juego algo mucho más importante que su orgullo, y por ello estaba dispuesto a correr tan lejos de aquel hombre como fuera posible.

Pero, ¿qué haría ahora? No podía regresar a casa, puesto que Nnoitra volvería a por él con peores intenciones aún –era lógico pensar que su enfado habría llegado a límites impensables tras haberlo atacado-, y su padre estaría ausente durante al menos tres o cuatro días. Podría permanecer escondido en el bosque hasta que Urahara regresase, si bien la idea no era muy atractiva. Aunque la presencia de su padre tampoco era sinónimo de que Nnoitra fuese a permanecer alejado de él. Ulquiorra suspiró, abatido. Con qué facilidad la vida de una persona podía dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

En ese momento, un ruido lo hizo levantar la cabeza, alarmado. Sonaba como si alguien se acercara. ¿Lo había encontrado? No, no parecían pasos humanos. Más bien parecía… ¿un caballo al trote? Se levantó del suelo y se asomó por entre los arbustos con cautela. En efecto, lo que se acercaba a él era un caballo, y nada menos que el de su padre. Sin su padre.

Se apresuró a salir de los arbustos y se acercó al animal, que había frenado al verlo pero seguía bastante alterado. Aún llevaba enganchada la carreta con el invento de Urahara, al parecer intacta. Pero su padre no se veía por parte alguna. Ulquiorra sujetó al animal por las riendas y trató de calmarlo, hablándole en voz baja y acariciándole el hocico. Al cabo de unos minutos el caballo se tranquilizó, y el joven aprovechó para quitarle el arnés que lo unía a la carreta.

Mientras acariciaba al animal, Ulquiorra se puso a pensar qué le podía haber ocurrido a su padre. El caballo nunca se había escapado, así que no era probable que eso fuera lo que hubiese ocurrido. ¿Habría huido por algún motivo? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo a su padre? Fuese lo que fuese, no lo descubriría quedándose allí parado. Así pues, Ulquiorra rebuscó entre el equipaje de Urahara, que iba también en la carreta, y eligió una gruesa capa verde oscuro que se echó sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío de la noche que empezaba a caer. Bien abrigado, montó en el caballo y se lanzó al galope hacia el bosque más allá del pueblo, en busca de su padre.

XxXxX

Era ya noche cerrada cuando llegó al castillo. El caballo lo había guiado por el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que supuestamente había ido su padre. En varias zonas enfangadas por la lluvia que había caído un rato antes había visto huellas de lobos, demasiado recientes para su gusto. Por suerte, no se habían topado con ningún animal ni habían oído ruido alguno.

Ulquiorra desmontó del caballo sin apartar la vista del magnífico castillo que se alzaba ante él. Si bien era obvio que el edificio había vivido días mejores, aún conservaba un aura de majestuosidad. El joven guió su montura hacia un saliente en el muro exterior de la finca, donde ató las riendas, dejándolas un poco sueltas por si el animal se veía en la necesidad de huir de algún peligro. Al fin y al cabo, siempre era mejor que el animal se marchara a que se lo comieran los lobos, si éstos se atrevían a acercarse tanto al castillo.

El joven se acercó entonces a la puerta enrejada que daba paso a los terrenos del castillo. Estaba cerrada. Al acercarse un poco más para inspeccionar la cerradura, observó que parte del óxido de ésta había saltado y había caído al suelo. Así pues, había sido abierta recientemente. Quizás su padre, al verse sin caballo y perdido en medio del bosque –probablemente perseguido por lobos, aunque no quería ni imaginarlo- había buscado refugio allí. El castillo parecía abandonado a simple vista, por lo que el hombre no habría tenido problema para resguardarse de la lluvia en su interior.

Se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando notó que su pie rozaba algo. Miró hacia el suelo y vio, arrugado y sucio, el sombrero de su padre. Se agachó para cogerlo. Estaba lleno de barro y aún húmedo por la lluvia. Eso implicaba que, en efecto, su padre estaba allí y aún no se había marchado, y que lo había perdido accidentalmente –nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su sombrero. Lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de la capa y empujó la reja, que se abrió con un chirrido. El camino que llevaba al castillo se veía un tanto siniestro a la escasa luz de luna de esa noche, pero Ulquiorra no se dejó intimidar. Nada malo podía sucederle en un castillo abandonado, ¿verdad? A menos que se le cayera encima, cosa poco probable.

Cuando llegó ante la gran puerta de madera vio que ésta estaba ligeramente entreabierta. La empujó suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el movimiento le arrancó un crujido de todas formas. Desde luego, esas bisagras llevaban años sin engrasarse como es debido. Ulquiorra penetró en el oscuro vestíbulo, avanzando silenciosamente. A simple vista no se veía ni rastro de su padre. Subió por la escalera principal, buscando algún signo de vida, pero todo estaba tan en silencio que comenzó a darle mala espina.

"¿Papá?" se atrevió a decir, primero en un tono normal y luego en voz más alta, al ver que no recibía respuesta. Se asomó a algunas habitaciones, sin ver a nadie. Siguió avanzando por diferentes pasillos, un poco preocupado por la idea de perderse en aquel castillo que se asemejaba a un laberinto. Pero era más importante encontrar a su padre, y cuanto antes, mejor.

XxXxX

"Hiyori, ya te he dicho el por qué. He pensado que quizás sería una oportunidad para romper la maldición. Seguro que el hombre tiene una hija o dos," dijo Shinji por enésima vez. Pero Hiyori continuó ignorándolo.

Shinji estaba preocupado. Un extraño había llegado al castillo tras años de completa soledad y aislamiento, por lo que había intentado tratarlo con la máxima cortesía –no acababa de comprender qué le había llevado a actuar así, además de la opción que ya le había comentado a su compañera-, pero su señor había reaccionado de forma más brusca de lo previsto y toda buena intención había quedado reducida a cenizas. Genial. Y para más inri, Hiyori no paraba de sermonearlo por su actuación y las consecuencias. No es que prestara mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo –con los años había aprendido a ignorarla por el bien de su salud mental- pero aún así la oía de fondo, como un molesto ruido ambiental. Así que, además de estar preocupado, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Aún más genial.

Estaba a punto de dejarla allí plantada para retirarse a descansar cuando oyó otra voz. Parecía proceder del pasillo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Con un gesto, hizo callar a Hiyori a media frase.

"¿Lo has oído?" preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Oír el qué? No intentes cambiar de…" pero entonces se volvió a oír la voz, ahora con más claridad, y ella también la percibió. Sin hacer ruido, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y vieron un muchacho pálido y de cabello oscuro que avanzaba por el pasillo con paso vacilante, como si buscara algo.

"¿Papá?" dijo con una voz suave. De repente se detuvo y se giró hacia donde estaban Shinji y Hiyori, pero las sombras los ocultaban y no logró verlos. Lentamente, siguió avanzando por el pasillo, llamando a su padre de vez en cuando.

"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! El hombre tiene un hijo," exclamó Shinji cuando el joven hubo desaparecido tras una esquina.

"¿Perdona? Dijiste que tal vez tuviera una hija, no un crío paliducho," le contestó Hiyori poniendo mala cara, pero Shinji la ignoró y fue en pos del muchacho. "¿Se puede saber a dónde vas ahora?"

"Siento curiosidad. Ciertamente, no es una jovencita y por lo tanto no creo que nos pueda ayudar, pero quiero ver qué pretende hacer. Si sólo ha venido a buscar a su padre, podríamos ayudarle. Me siento culpable por lo que le ha ocurrido a ese hombre. Y, con un poco de suerte, el señor no se enterará de nada hasta que descubra que su prisionero se ha esfumado," le explicó mientras avanzaba, seguro de que Hiyori lo seguía. Ella no dijo nada, así que lo tomó como que no tenía intención de ponerle trabas.

Después de unos minutos de seguir al muchacho, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni a dónde iba, de modo que Shinji tomó una decisión. Cogió una vela de un candelabro próximo y tomó un atajo para adelantar al joven. Entonces se puso al descubierto por un instante, lo justo para que el chico viera la luz de la vela y se dirigiera hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?" le espetó Hiyori con un deje de pánico en la voz. Había entendido cuál era la intención de su compañero y no estaba dispuesta a correr semejante riesgo.

"El chico está perdido. Si no lo ayudamos, Grimmjow lo encontrará antes que él a su padre, y prefiero no imaginar cuál será su reacción. Es mejor que ambos se marchen de aquí cuanto antes."

Hiyori parecía insegura, pero finalmente asintió. Aquello era por el bien de todos. Al fin y al cabo, cuanto antes desaparecieran esos dos extraños, antes volvería la paz al castillo.

XxXxX

Ulquiorra se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí dentro, más aumentaba la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. _Qué estupidez_, se dijo. _Aquí no ha vivido nadie desde hace años. Está todo lleno de polvo y telarañas_. Sin embargo, en medio de la creciente oscuridad de los pasillos, en una ocasión le pareció ver que algo se movía. Pero cuando se giró no encontró más que oscuridad.

Finalmente, tras un buen rato de buscar y llamar a su padre, vio una luz leve y amarillenta al final de un pasillo. Se acercó para ver de dónde procedía, pero al mismo tiempo la luz pareció alejarse de él. Se detuvo un instante, inseguro. ¿Acaso había alguien más en el castillo y le hacía señales con la luz? Y si así era, ¿por qué se mostraba ahora? Quizás quería que lo siguiera, pero ignoraba con qué fin. ¿Guiarlo hacia su padre? ¿Hacia una salida? ¿O hacer que se perdiera en aquel laberinto de pasillos?

Mientras pensaba todo esto, la luz se iba alejando, desvaneciéndose cada vez más entre las sombras; no tenía mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Así pues, echó a andar tras ella, dejando que lo guiara hacia Dios sabía dónde. Llegado a ese punto, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y por más que Ulquiorra apretara el paso para intentar descubrir quién era su misterioso guía, no conseguía ver más que el leve resplandor de lo que, por conclusión, debía ser una vela. No le quitaba la vista de encima por miedo a perderla, de modo que casi tropezó al llegar al pie de una estrecha escalera por la que la luz se había internado. Ulquiorra ascendió por un tramo de escalones en espiral que lo condujo a un rellano tenuemente iluminado. La luz de la vela había desaparecido, y comprendió que había llegado a su destino.

En uno de los muros divisó una puerta de madera. Ésta tenía una pequeña abertura con barrotes de hierro, y Ulquiorra se acercó para ver qué había al otro lado. Al principio no vio nada en la oscuridad, pero entonces percibió algo. Entrecerrando los ojos, logró distinguir una forma acurrucada en el suelo. Entonces, un rayo de luz de luna se coló por la pequeña ventana de la habitación y pudo ver con claridad qué era ese bulto.

Era su padre.

Tenía las ropas sucias y el pelo mojado le caía sobre la frente, ocultándole los ojos. Pero lo peor era la mancha oscura que le cubría la sien derecha y que había empezado a derramarse sobre el suelo. Sangre.

"¡Papá!" llamó Ulquiorra, tratando en vano de abrir la puerta. Debía estar cerrada con llave. Su padre no reaccionó. _Debe estar inconsciente_, pensó. _Por favor, que sólo esté inconsciente_.

"¡Papá! Papá, por favor, despierta," suplicó. Pero de pronto sintió que algo lo golpeaba y cayó al suelo.

Se incorporó, alarmado, pero el ataque lo había dejado un poco aturdido. Entonces vio un movimiento entre las sombras y le llegó un sonido grave y bajo, como el gruñido de una bestia que se dispone a saltar sobre su presa.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó; la voz le salió más débil de lo que había pretendido. Volvió a oír el gruñido, pero esta vez una voz grave y un tanto áspera lo acompañó.

"El señor de este castillo. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

A Ulquiorra no le gustó una pizca el tono de esa pregunta. Sonaba amenazadora. Escudriñó la oscuridad en busca de su propietario, pero sólo alcanzó a distinguir una sombra. Se encontraba en una situación complicada: estaba en un lugar desconocido, con alguien igual de desconocido que no parecía tener buenas intenciones y encima su padre estaba herido, si no muerto… No, no, estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar salir del mal paso dialogando con la otra persona, fuera quien fuera. Quizás conseguiría que los dejara marchar a ambos…

"He venido a buscar a mi padre. Está herido. Por favor, déjale ir."

"¡No tenía ningún derecho a entrar aquí!" gritó la voz, airada. Ulquiorra sintió un escalofrío, aunque procuró mantener la calma.

"¡Pero podría morir! Por favor, haré lo que sea." Odiaba tener que decir eso, pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que lograr sacar a su padre de allí como fuera. No podía consentir que muriera. No lo soportaría. Era lo único que le quedaba.

"No puedes hacer nada," respondió la voz, esta vez más suave. Como si en el fondo le supiera mal. _Tonterías_. "Es mi prisionero," añadió.

¿Su prisionero? ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero si estaba herido! Si no se detenía la hemorragia, no tardaría mucho en morir, de eso estaba seguro. _Piensa, Ulquiorra. ¿Qué puedes hacer?_ Pero en el fondo ya sabía lo que debía hacer, si bien se podía considerar una estupidez. Era su única opción.

Cogió aire y alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba su interlocutor, tomada ya la decisión.

"Me cambio por él."

XxXxX

Grimmjow estaba en sus aposentos cuando oyó la voz. Sonaba lejana, pero era, sin lugar a dudas, la voz de un hombre.

Se apresuró a ir hacia ese nuevo desconocido, puesto que no podía ser su prisionero. El hombre rubio yacía inconsciente en su celda tras haberlo golpeado para hacerlo callar.

_Parece que hoy todo el mundo ha decidido a venir al maldito castillo_, pensó. Solía estar de mal humor, pero esas visitas tan inesperadas lo estaban cabreando hasta extremos inimaginables.

Cuando llegó ante la celda de su prisionero, descubrió que el nuevo visitante estaba allí. ¿Acaso esos dos se conocían? Eso ya sería el colmo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó al desconocido contra la pared, pero éste se repuso rápidamente del golpe. Le sorprendió que se atreviera a hablarle, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando le dijo que el otro hombre era su padre y que había venido a buscarlo. _Una reunión familiar, qué tierno_.

Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar al hombre, por muy herido que estuviera. Sabía que podía morir, sí, pero el otro había hecho mal al entrar en su castillo y pasearse por él como si le perteneciera. Estaba a punto de decirle al recién llegado que se marchase si no quería acabar como su padre, pero no se esperaba las palabras que salieron de los labios del otro.

Al oírlo, se quedó de piedra. ¿De veras estaba dispuesto a intercambiarse? ¿A quedarse en aquel castillo maldito para el resto de su vida? El chico estaba loco. Porque ahora veía que el otro no era más que un joven –tendría un par de años menos que él mismo, quizás-, pues al hablar se había movido y un tenue rayo de luz le había iluminado las facciones, hecho que también había contribuido a dejarlo sin palabras. El muchacho era el ser más bello que había visto jamás –más bello incluso que aquella hechicera que lo había maldecito tantos años atrás. Su piel era pálida y lisa como la porcelana y su cabello era más oscuro que una noche de luna nueva, por lo que casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Pero lo que más lo turbaron fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos de un profundo color esmeralda, más bellos y brillantes que las mismas piedras preciosas.

Cuando Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que, mientras analizaba todos esos detalles, se había quedado allí plantado como un idiota sin hablar ni moverse, sacudió la cabeza e intentó centrarse en la conversación presente. ¿Qué le había dicho el chico…? ¡Ah, sí, que quería quedarse allí en lugar de su padre! Esa proposición despertaba sentimientos contradictorios en Grimmjow, pues por un lado le dolería condenar así al joven, pero por otro quería que la intrusión a su castillo no quedara impune. Además, sin saber por qué, de repente no quería dejar marchar al joven. Había _algo_ que lo empujaba a querer conocerlo, si bien no entendía el motivo. Quizás era porque llevaba años sin ver ni hablar con otros que no fueran sus sirvientes. A lo mejor podría llegar a trabar amistad con el muchacho…

Grimmjow se golpeó mentalmente. _¿Pero qué leches estoy pensando? ¿Acaso ahora tengo ganas de hacer amigos? Qué estupidez por mi parte. ¿Quién demonios iba a sentir el más mínimo interés por mí, como no fuera para darme caza como la bestia que soy?_

"¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ocupar su lugar? Tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre." _Si no lo acabo matando_, añadió para sí.

El chico se quedó un momento pensativo, sopesando quizá sus posibilidades. Entonces volvió a dirigirse a él.

"Déjame verte."

Grimmjow no comprendió qué necesidad tenía el otro de conocer su aspecto para tomar esa decisión, pero optó por complacerlo. Así pues, salió de entre las sombras y dejó que la luz de la luna que penetraba por una abertura en el techo lo iluminara. Al instante, vio una expresión de sorpresa y horror aparecer en el rostro del joven y, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, sintió asco de sí mismo.

El muchacho borró rápidamente toda expresión y se levantó, acercándose a él.

"Tienes mi palabra," dijo con voz firme y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

"Hecho," respondió Grimmjow. Se acercó a la puerta de la celda y la abrió con un golpe, arrastrando a Urahara hacia fuera. Pensó que el joven intentaría acercarse a su padre o algo por el estilo, pero permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro impasible, si bien en sus ojos vio reflejadas las ganas que tenía de ir junto a su padre y huir de allí.

XxXxX

Ulquiorra sabía que lo que había hecho había sido para salvar a su padre, pero una parte de él se arrepentía de su decisión. No era persona que se asustara con facilidad, pero aquella bestia le había inspirado una especie de temor que se mezclaba con el horror que despertaba su aspecto. Cabía decir, además, que tenía un genio considerable, y eso era quizás lo que lo hacía más temible. Conocía muy bien el dicho de que las apariencias engañan, pero era difícil saber si podía aplicarlo también a esa criatura.

Al ver a la bestia con claridad, Ulquiorra se había llevado una gran sorpresa y el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que el hombre fuera deforme o muy feo –de ahí que se escondiera en las sombras- pero jamás hubiera imaginado ver algo así. El hombre… no, la bestia, tenía el aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. Si bien el rostro tenía inconfundibles rasgos humanos, el resto del cuerpo no. Éste estaba completamente cubierto por placas blancas que conformaban una especie de armadura ajustada. Sus pies y manos consistían en unas afiladas garras negras, y por detrás del cuerpo le asomaba una cola fina y flexible. En resumen, su cuerpo le recordaba muchísimo al de un enorme felino, impresión que quedaba resaltada por las orejas peludas y puntiagudas que asomaban bajo una impresionante melena de un vivo color azul, un tono intermedio entre zafiro y cielo de verano. Sus ojos, del mismo extraño color, le habían parecido los más hermosos y cautivadores que había visto jamás, pero esa belleza se veía nublada por la frialdad que mostraban. En la piel bajo éstos, y extendiéndose por la comisura exterior de los párpados, había unas curiosas marcas verdeazuladas.

Pero en general, lo que más lo impactó fue el agujero. Ese hombre, bestia o lo que fuera tenía un gran y evidente agujero circular en el vientre que lo cruzaba de lado a lado –tan evidente que podía ver a través del él. Con una herida como ésa, debería estar muerto, ¿no? Era imposible sobrevivir a algo así, si bien parecía estar completamente curada, pues no se veía rastro alguno de sangre o infección. Eso lo intrigó sobremanera, pero por el momento no tenía modo de averiguar más detalles –a menos que le preguntara directamente al otro, y lo cierto era que no se atrevía a hablarle de algo así.

Ulquiorra se acercó a la pequeña ventana de la celda –una simple abertura en el muro, estrecha y sin cristales ni barrotes- y por ella vio la explanada y el camino de acceso al castillo. Abajo, la bestia estaba arrastrando a su padre hacia un carruaje que había visto días mejores. Éste iba arrastrado por una extraña criatura de aspecto y tamaño remotamente parecidos a un caballo, pero cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por algo semejante a una máscara blanca. Otro ser, más pequeño e igualmente enmascarado, llevaba las riendas. Cuando la bestia hubo metido a Urahara en el carro, el ser equino se puso en marcha. Ulquiorra lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre los árboles lejanos. Probablemente nunca volvería a ver a su padre, y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él.

Oyó un ruido tras él y vio que el señor del castillo había vuelto a por él. Supuso que lo encerraría en aquella misma celda –cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba, podría haber hecho antes de deshacerse de Urahara- pero parecía que el otro tenía una intención diferente.

"Sígueme."

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

"¿No vas a dejarme aquí encerrado?"

El otro le dirigió una mirada entre incrédula y airada.

"¿Quieres que te deje en el torreón? Había pensado que, ya que te vas a quedar en el castillo, podría ofrecerte una habitación más cómoda. Pero si prefieres una celda fría y sucia…"

"No," se apresuró a contestar Ulquiorra. Ciertamente, aquél no era el mejor lugar para vivir. Seguro que incluso entraba agua cuando llovía.

La bestia lo miró con expresión divertida.

"Pues sígueme."

Lo condujo por diversos pasillos en medio de la oscuridad. Parecía que la carencia de luz no lo molestara en absoluto ni le impidiera guiarse por allí; seguramente se debía a la costumbre y a que se conocía el castillo como la palma de su ma… ehm, garra.

A Ulquiorra tampoco le preocupaba la oscuridad, ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Tenía bastante buena vista, y además era imposible perderse si uno no le quitaba la vista de encima a la forma oscura de la bestia que caminaba ante él, que se perfilaba sobre las sombras más oscuras de los pasillos por los que andaban.

"Hm…" dijo la bestia, echándole un vistazo con aire dubitativo. Parecía como si quisiera romper el silencio, pero que no supiera qué decir. "Mi nombre es Grimmjow."

"Yo me llamo Ulquiorra," se presentó él. Era bueno saber que al menos esa bestia tenía nombre. Grimmjow asintió, como si le satisficiera que le hubiese dicho el suyo.

"A partir de ahora esta es tu casa, así que puedes ir donde quieras. Excepto al ala oeste."

¿El ala oeste? La curiosidad venció al miedo.

"¿Qué hay allí?"

"Está prohibida," le espetó secamente. Menuda explicación.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de madera, ni más adornada ni más grande que las muchas otras que habían dejado atrás. El señor del castillo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Al otro lado había una habitación bien amueblada, con una cama con dosel y una gran ventana acristalada en la pared que quedaba frente a él. Por ella entraba un poco de luz, la justa para ver con suficiente claridad.

"Si necesitas algo, mis criados te atenderán," le dijo la bestia a modo de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe, dejando a Ulquiorra a solas en aquel castillo extraño.

Al otro lado de la ventana empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve del invierno.

XxXxX

Era ya tarde cuando Isane salió de la casa de Unohana, la médico del pueblo. Junto con el invierno llegaban los primeros brotes de gripe y varios casos de resfriados, tos y fiebre, de modo que durante esa última semana ambas habían estado bastante atareadas tratando a los más graves. Además, esa misma tarde les habían llevado un hombre joven del pueblo con una fea herida en un ojo, causada por algún objeto afilado que le había dejado unos arañazos profundos en los párpados y la parte superior de la mejilla. Lamentablemente, también el globo ocular había sido dañado, por lo que la visión de ese ojo, si es que la recuperaba, nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Oyó entonces un ruido que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba cada vez más fuerte, como si se acercara. De repente, en medio de la plaza principal apareció un viejo carruaje tirado por… ¿Eso era un caballo? Lo conducía un ser también extraño y de ningún modo humano, que detuvo el carro en seco y se bajó para abrir la puerta. De dentro sacó, medio arrastrando medio empujando, un hombre inconsciente. Lo dejó caer sobre el empedrado sin muchos miramientos y acto seguido desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Isane contempló toda la acción desde una de las calles laterales. En cuanto el carruaje hubo desaparecido de la vista, se apresuró a ir junto al hombre. Cuando lo reconoció y vio la fea herida de la cabeza, corrió de nuevo hacia la casa de la doctora en busca de ayuda, pues ella sola no podía cargar con el hombre. Le explicó a su superior en qué estado se encontraba el herido y dónde lo había encontrado, pero prefirió no contarle nada sobre lo que había visto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a creerla?

Cuando lograron llevarlo hasta la casa, lo metieron en cama y procedieron a lavarle y tratarle la herida para que no se infectara. Tenía además bastante fiebre, así que Isane se ofreció a velarlo por la noche, por si empeoraba.

Mientras trabajaban, un hombre alto y delgado las observaba con su ojo derecho, el que no estaba vendado ni herido, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No sabía qué le podía haber ocurrido a Urahara, pero en cuanto despertase le iba a dar una buena sorpresa. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor podría serle de utilidad para castigar a Ulquiorra. Porque Nnoitra no le iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho.

Nunca.

* * *

NdA: Hola~ Cuánto tiempo, no? Sé que he tardado muchísimo en acabar este capítulo, y mis motivos tengo. Los estudios me mantienen muy ocupada, y durante bastante tiempo estuve falta de inspiración. Por suerte mi pequeña musa ha vuelto, así que voy a intentar escribir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, si bien no prometo nada. Éste ha sido un poco más largo de lo normal, y eso que lo he cortado a la mitad de lo que tenía planeado. Y sip, Grimmjow está en su forma liberada. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
